


Helping Out

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: After the final battle, Lucy finds herself approached by a man she's never spoken to before, but knows on sight.





	Helping Out

The war was finally over; Acnologia was dead, and Alvarez’s invading forces were thoroughly vanquished.  Lucy almost couldn’t believe that it was finished.  It hadn’t lasted more than a couple of days, all told, with only one major battle.  That had to be one of the shortest wars in Fiore’s history – hell, in all of Ishgar, too.

There wasn’t much left for the survivors to do, but pick up their wounded, and bury their dead.  Fairy Tail would inevitably throw a celebration later, Lucy was certain.  With any luck, they wouldn’t be short any members.

So many things had happened and come to light during the fighting that Lucy wasn’t sure where to begin processing it all.  There was Brandish, and Anna.  The Book of E.N.D.  The continent’s rearrangement.

First though, she would find a place to rest.  Her magic depletion and physical exhaustion were barreling into her with the force of a freight train, and if she didn’t locate a good spot to rest her head soon… Well, she would be resting one way or another.  Lucy would prefer it be on a soft surface under some cover if at all possible, though.

In the distance, Lucy saw someone waving in her direction.  Curious, she changed directions and began walking towards them.  As soon as she was close enough, she was surprised to find that it was someone she’d never really spoken to before, and yet knew immediately on sight.

“Cobra,” she greeted him softly.  “How are you?”

He grunted.  “I’m doing alright, but a couple of my guildmates aren’t looking so hot.  I could hear you had water – do you mind sharing some?”

Lucy nodded and reached for the precious liquid.  She passed it to him without a word.

Cobra smiled slightly.  It was nothing more than the barest quirk of his lips, but it made him look much kinder than the criminal in her memories.  “Thanks,” he said.  “I appreciate it.”

Now there was something Lucy had never anticipated she’d see or hear in her life.  Cobra, thanking her.  How strange.  And yet… it wasn’t a bad feeling.  Not at all.

“No problem,” Lucy told him, a smile spreading across her face in answer to his.  “Is there anything else I can help with?”

He hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded.  “Yeah, I could use help with Sawyer.  Meredy’s with him now, but he’s got a broken leg.  It’s going to be a three-person job to get it splinted.  Do you have any experience with that?”

“A bit.  Show me the way.”

This turn of events was definitely odd, Lucy decided as she followed the maroon-haired man.  It was like she was seeing him for the first time.  He was shorter than she thought she remembered, his back wider.  He was encrusted with dirt and blood, but he seemed to have escaped the fight with Acnologia without too much damage all told.

The sun shone down on the battlefield, glinting off Cobra’s earrings and hair.

It was a beautiful day to question everything.


End file.
